Waiting on you
by Rinoa-Luv16
Summary: Kagome is responsible for souta on her own and she just lost her job!
1. Fired?

Hey guys Inuyasha does not belong to me but this story here does!   
  
grins evilly  
  
ok enough of my babble here's the fic.

waiting on you   
  
Ch.1  
  
fired?  
  
"Shippo come on your going to be late!!"  
  
inuyasha said from the kitchen "coming!"  
  
Shippo shouted down the stairs. Inuyasha put the ramen on   
  
the table and went upstairs to get dressed he pulled his shirt on and buttoned it up he was going to be late to work!  
  
"Shippo I'm leaving!!" "I'm coming I'm coming!!!"  
  
little Shippo ran downstairs, his backpack bouncing   
  
on his back and his crayons jingling cheerfully as he ran towards the table  
  
"hurry up Inuyasha I'm going to be late for school!! " Shippo shouted teasing Inuyasha   
  
"where are my keys !" "on the sofa, geez Inuyasha you are slow!" Shippo smirked into his ramen   
  
"if I wasn't late runt id make you eat those words!" "but I'm already full that ramen was good!"  
  
"argh ..what ever come on!"   
  
inuyasha left his ramen on the table grabbed Shippo and marched out to the car .....  
  
hmm another day without breakfast'   
  
Inuyasha sighed as he started the car and drove of to Shippo's school 

-

"you ready Souta?" Kagome asked putting plates on the table   
  
she was wearing a dark blue summer dress and an apron her hair was in a pony tail and she had a silver bracelet on her left wrist.  
  
"coming just a minute " she got the pancake  
  
syrup and put it on the table as well .  
  
taking off her apron she walked up to her own room   
  
and made her bed neat as a pin she went downstairs and saw Souta sitting and waiting for her   
  
"hey you ready I'm starved!" Souta said eagerly ' "sure go ahead   
  
but you better hurry up or else were both going to be late"   
  
they ate their breakfast and off they went. 

-

"you're late Higurashi !!! "   
  
the fat hairy overweight man shouted   
  
"I'm so sorry Mr.Akuma it won't happen again" Kagome said slowly   
  
"get to work now!"  
  
kagome made her way to the kitchen silently muttering to herself   
  
"that big hairy overgrown worm has no idea who he's messing with, one day ill have a better job and make 10 times as much money as he does, ha! then we'll see!"   
  
she grabbed a broom and swept the floors she started putting down the chairs when Mr.Akuma   
  
came back in "hurry up! get going !!! ,Sango!!!! where the hell is Sango!!!!!?"  
  
"here I am Mr. Akuma !"   
  
a sweet girl of kagome's age stood in front of him she was   
  
wearing a light pink dress that went down to her knees her hair was in a small bun and she wore tiny silver hoop earrings.   
  
she stood there shy and worried, Mr.Akuma had a habit of blowing his top over nothing at all   
  
"where were you!!!" he pointed at her   
  
"umm in the kitchen helping Jin-en-ji ...sir" Sango was getting   
  
worried he didn't answer and just stared at the both of them   
  
"get to WORK!!!"   
  
"yes sir!" they both said in unison and hurried back to work. 

-

"Geez do I gotta do everything around here!"   
  
Inuyasha huffed and went straight into the kitchen there stood a man of   
  
average height but not average looks he was good looking and didn't seem ashamed of it   
  
"eh! Miroku what's going on around here!"  
  
Inuyasha shouted over the steaming pots and pans   
  
"why Inuyasha how nice of you to visit me" Miroku smiled and looked directly at him   
  
"yeah yeah what ever what ...., why are the deliveries late since last week?!"  
  
"well Inuyasha there not actually late ...were short on people"  
  
"what !" inuyasha's jaw hang as he stared at the staff working around the kitchen 4 people   
  
working in the kitchen and 2 waitresses what's wrong with that?! he thought  
  
"ok fine what ever ill see what I can do" 

-

"boy I'm beat" kagome said as she let herself sink into Sangos comfortable sofa  
  
"I think I just might fall asleep" yawn "yeah me too" yawn they sat in silence  
  
it was their lunch break even though it was 3:30pm but oh well they had a whole thirty minutes   
  
"Sango.."   
  
kagome said drowsily   
  
"hmm...." "why do we even bother working for this bogus junky?........."  
  
yawn   
  
" don't know....." they were falling asleep.......  
  
39 min later ....... "AAHHHHHHH!!! Sango wake up !!!!"  
  
"what I don't wanna go to school today mommy....huh!!!!"  
  
'in unison' "aaaahhhhhhh !!!!!!!" they ran down the stairs and across the street there it was 'family fast food' "run!!!!"   
  
they shouted they made it they hurried back to   
  
work but just then   
  
"Higurashi!!! and Itachi!!!  
  
what's Sangos last name?) you're late!!!!!!"  
  
the overweight man shouted   
  
"I'm sorry Mr.Akuma it wont happen   
  
again I wont let it happen again !"   
  
kagome pleaded "your right because your fired!!!"  
  
having said what he thought needed to be said he started yelling at Sango but Kagome couldn't   
  
make out the words   
  
'your fired'  
  
still echoed in her head "kagome ..kagome snap out of it !"Sango gently held on to her   
  
"huh........?..I think ill just go home now......"  
  
kagome said slowly staring off at nothing .....  
  
"kagome are you ok? I can give you a ride ho-"   
  
"Itachi BACK TO WORK !!!"  
  
"I'm sorry kagome ill see you later"  
  
Sango hugged her friend and got back to work no matter how heavy her heart felt for kagome she had to get back to work 

-

"I cant believe I'm fired what's going to happen   
  
to Souta ? I need a job!"   
  
she sobbed into her pillow   
  
"please ..I need a job" she fell asleep on her bed 

-

6:36 pm "kagome I'm home!"

- - -

AHHHH!!! cliff hanger!!!  
  
I'm so evil!!!.....u love it don't u?! hahah I knew it !!!!  
  
now u better review or no upd8ing from me!!! hah!  
  
thanx and please no flames and if u insist then gentle flames ok? u know the type that don't really burn ?!  
  
ja-ne - 


	2. Hopeless

Hey guys like always Inu and the gang don't belong to me but this fic does   
  
so back off! Hee Hee just kidding -  
  
Ch.2  
  
Hopeless   
  
"I'm home !….. Kagome?"  
  
Souta came in from the door way …."Kagome?" she'd usually be making   
  
dinner by now he walked towards the kitchen everything was quite not a   
  
sound …he walked towards the living room no one there ….  
  
"kagome are you home ?"

-----  
  
"Souta" kagome whispered …."I can't let him find out that I got fired I cant   
  
let him find out !" kagome got up from her bed and went to the bathroom   
  
She splashed cool water on her face and calmed down "ok ….now I'm   
  
ready…Souta!" she walked towards the stairs "souta I'm up here !"   
  
Souta stood at the stairs "oh kagome is something the matter?"   
  
Kagome got scared what if he found out did someone tell him something ?!  
  
"no just tired that's all" "if you say so kagome" he shrugged and made his   
  
way to the back door where the shrine was. As the only ones living there   
  
cleaning the shrine was up to souta  
  
'Ever since grandpa……' no the memory was too painful for souta   
  
"better not think about it …"

-----  
  
Meanwhile kagome was getting dinner ready "how am I going to get   
  
through this, oh mom if you were with us now…….."  
  
A tear slid across Kagome's cheek and fell onto her hand she wiped her tear   
  
away "no use to think like that now I have to take care of us, and that's   
  
exactly what I'm going to do !" with new determination she finished making   
  
dinner and called souta acting as if nothing was wrong.

----

"Shippo I'm home ………ARGH!!!!!  
  
SHIPPO WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!"  
  
The house was a mess ! The cushions that belong on the sofa were all over   
  
the floor. There was dirt and all kinds of paper everywhere!  
  
This always happened every time inuyasha found someone willing to  
  
baby-sit shippo. No one really managed to keep shippo in check!  
  
"shippo!" inuyasha went into shippos bedroom and oh the sight to see!  
  
An older lady in her mid 50's was sitting on a chair tied up in a jump rope   
  
and at least 2 rolls of toilet paper!!! And an apple in her mouth !  
  
"shippo !!! Where are you!!!!" he looked around no sound "shippo ! Come   
  
out !" "stop shouting I'm coming" inuyasha looked at the bathroom door   
  
flush…….squeak there he stood a puny little guy with an attitude   
  
"why did you do this?…..again!?" "I just don't like her ! Cant I come over   
  
to you after school?….please inuyasha I promise to be good! Really I will"  
  
Shippo did his best puppy eyes ever the whole glossy I'm-about-to-cry-look  
  
"shippo we've been through this remember last time?…I let you stay in the   
  
kitchen, you let a whole bottle of hot sauce get into that soup!"  
  
"And I said I was sorry !"  
  
"and I gave you another chance and by accident you let the waitress trip   
  
over your backpack!" shippo didn't want to accept it and stomped off   
  
towards the old lady and untied her.  
  
He took out the apple from her mouth and …"ahhhh!!! Inuyasha her teeth   
  
came out!!!!!!" shocked he ran behind inuyasha   
  
"Hahahahahah shippo its ok" inuyasha walked over to the lady and helped   
  
her up (he wasn't about to pick up her teeth!!! ewww!!) as soon as she got   
  
her teeth back in her mouth "you 2 brats !!! I deserve major overpay for   
  
this!!! I'll never baby-sit this scoundrel again!!!!" inuyasha led her to the   
  
door and was about to just give her a kick on her way out but he kept   
  
himself in check…….barely.  
  
"hey inuyasha …are you mad at me?" inuyasha looked at him and stared…"what do you think?" "umm I think u didn't like her so you couldn't   
  
care less" shippo said smartly "then why'd you ask ….?"  
  
"dunno" he grinned and walked towards the kitchen to eat. 

------

"Souta ! Get up you'll be late for school!"  
  
Kagome was downstairs making breakfast she was going to pretend that   
  
everything was normal and hey maybe it will be!   
  
"Souta I'll be late if you don't hurry up !"   
  
"I'm coming geez Kagome your in a good mood !" he sat down at the table   
  
yawn "Kagome what happened ?" "nothing can't I be in a good mood for   
  
once" she said in a teasing way as she sat on the other side of the table "not   
  
if you'r Kagome you can't" he said smugly "uh-huh " she put up an eye brow   
  
and took a bite of her toast "hey do want to spend the night at Kohaku's   
  
tonight?" Kagome asked "Sure why not …but why ?" Souta asked   
  
suspiciously "umm no reason I just thought you might have some fun"  
  
"ok sure ill walk home with him then"   
  
" good I'll pick you up tomorrow around 5 pm ok?"  
  
"sure, sounds good to me" he was worried she was acting different …  
  
They sat in silence and finished their breakfast  
  
"lets go Souta can't afford to be late"   
  
"right"  
  
Kagome gabbed her purse, car keys and left. 

-----

"o.k. today I'm going to find a job !"  
  
Determined to do just that she searched !  
  
11:00 am "no we don't need any more people working here"  
  
2:00 pm "sorry no openings"  
  
4: 00 pm "no.."  
  
8:00 pm "let me guess your answer is no" Kagome said   
  
"I cant do this this is never gonna work"  
  
Kagome was beginning to lose hope   
  
"Sango!!" kagome shouted across the street  
  
"hey kagome ! What are you doing here!"  
  
"don't ask…..sigh I'm finding a job well trying to that is….but I guess its   
  
hopeless"   
  
"don't say that!" Sango said "you'll get a job I'm sure of it, come on ill buy   
  
us dinner" and off they went down the street to have some late dinner   
  
"I think I found some work for you ..but lets eat first and then ill tell you " 

------

A/N  
  
phew guess that should do it hope you like it !

Oh and thanx so much 4 your reviews!!!  
  
Because of them I up dated sooner so keep reviewing and ill keep upd8ing!  
  
Arigato Ja-ne!


	3. Have we met?

Ok ….inu and gang belong to that one lady …who was she again?  
  
Lol just kidding its just I don't know how to spell her name,  
  
R.T. well here are her initials blushes in embarrassment  
  
Any way lets get to   
  
Ch.3

_** Have we met?**_

_****_

_****_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"hey Runt you hungry …..?" Inuyasha shouted from the kitchen  
  
Work for today was done and it was way past dinner time.  
  
Shippo stormed out of his room and jumped on Inuyasha   
  
"you bet! Can we go out to eat !?" Inuyasha thought it kind of   
  
ironic for him to own a restaurant and go eat somewhere else  
  
But who cares "sure lets go" "yesssss!!!!" Shippo shouted and ran   
  
to the front door . "Shippo wait up!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sango were waiting for their dinner   
  
Not much was said Sango felt terrible for Kagome she knew that   
  
Kagome has to take care of Souta and herself which wasn't exactly   
  
easy .Kagome just turned 21 and taking such responsibility must be   
  
though on her .she sighed and watched her best friend stare at the   
  
table "Kagome, I think we should talk to Mr. Akuma I'm sure he'll   
  
give you a second chance ." Kagome looked at Sango and realized   
  
how much her friend cared about her well-being she had to cheer   
  
up or else everyone around her would get affected too, if she   
  
didn't.  
  
"Sango what are you worrying over ? I'll be fine I promise"  
  
Kagome did one of her happiest smiles and just sat there   
  
"Kagome the thing is I just lied about the job I said I found for   
  
you" Kagome's smile wavered a little   
  
"Don't worry about it I told you, ill be fine Sango really I will"  
  
"Kagome we've been best friends for ever and I don't like seeing   
  
you so upset, I know you have to take care of Souta all on your   
  
own and ever since your mom and grandpa ………..I just wish I   
  
could help somehow"   
  
Kagome wanted to cry but this wasn't the time or place she   
  
just looked at Sango   
  
"It'll be ok , really ….now lets have some dinner"  
  
They both swallowed their tears and laughed "we'll lets eat then "  
  
Sango said "right!" Kagome put in and they ate

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome and Sango were happily eating their dinner   
  
But they had no idea that a man and a 6 year old boy were having   
  
dinner right behind them "Inuyasha did you hear that ?"  
  
Shippo asked about the girls conversation   
  
"yeah Shippo but better not say anything"  
  
"hai" Shippo nodded and continued to eat his ramen

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 min later "I have to go Kagome"  
  
"oh ok I'll be going soon too"   
  
"Alright see you tomorrow" Sango said and she left   
  
Inuyasha got up from his seat and went over to Kagome's table   
  
He sat down directly in front of her  
  
"excuse me who are you!? Kagome wanted to know  
  
"huh?" Inuyasha said confused   
  
"Kagome...?"  
  
He asked slowly…………………  
  
"have we met before "Kagome asked slowly   
  
"my names Inu-"   
  
"-yasha "  
  
she finished for him

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N  
  
AHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Another cliff hanger don't u love me I know u do !!!  
  
MUAHAHUAHHAHAH!!!!  
  
Ok now I guess ill update in …lets see….. 2165484687years!!!!!  
  
Just kidding the next chapie will be up soon!  
  
Ja-ne  
  
p.s thank u for reading and reviewing everyone!


	4. You!

Inuyasha and co. don't belong to me! Bakas! You should know by now!

Oh well on to the next chapie!

Ch.4

You!

* * *

"-yasha" she finished for him 

A moment of awkward silence hit them. its been 7 years almost.

Inuyasha smiled with an over confident smile and just stared at her

"you haven't changed at all have you?! You're still cocky, annoying , and drowning in your own confidence"

she said with anger

she was upset that was obvious

"Kagome its been 7 years don't you want to put the past behind us?"

he looked serious now. That sincere look he gave her made her want to accept his

semi apology …..well semi isn't good enough!

She thought " I don't have time for this I have to go now …."

Kagome got up and passed by him as if she couldn't care less .

Inuyasha was up in a flash and caught her hand

Kagome gasped and turned around to look straight at his face

"meet me here tomorrow same time" he said making that cute

serious expression that he was famous for

"Inuyasha every one is staring let go" Her heart was beginning to pound faster and faster

"promise to come here tomorrow same time?" "Inuyasha I cant, let go!"

"promise ?" he asked still holding her hand tightly in his own

"o.k. o.k. …just let go!" he let her go gently and she walked

away from him before she walked through the door

to leave she looked back at him just once, he was waiting for that and grinned a broad grin until she was out of sight..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I cant believe it! He's still the same as always !"

She stomped up the stairs and stormed into her room

"that dork I never want to see him again!"

then suddenly she stood still As a little voice in her head reminded her on a very

small Detail that she happened to forget to remember…..she agreed to see

him tomorrow again! "aahhhh! that baka!" She searched through

her closet for some pajamas and made her way to the bathroom a hot

bath would make her feel better …much better.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha who was that girl? You guys seemed to know each other"

Shippo asked curiously

"yeah" Inuyasha said as he drove home

"she seems mad at you though, what did you do ?"

Shippo wanted to know

"well actually I'm not quite sure …..I cant really remember doing anything to her"

Shippo crossed his arms over his chest, put his eyebrows down and stared out the window

"I bet" he muttered "you never remember being mean to me either…"

"what was that runt!" Inuyasha shouted "I'm never mean to you!"

"I rest my case" Shippo said calmly. Inuyasha kept shouting at Shippo.

Shippo yawned and ignored Inuyasha

his favorite thing to do.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N Sorry guys this chap is a little short

But ill make up for it 4 sure until then read and review

Also thank you so much 4 reviewing!

Major arigato

Until next time Ja-ne


	5. Long Day

The usual disclaimer: Inu and gang don't belong to me, Sadly, oh well, I promised a longer chap and here it is!

But before I start I just want to thank you guys for reviewing

Arigato everyone!

Ok here we go!

Ch.5

Long Day

The sun was beginning to come out from the other side of the

world as Kagome got out of the shower she yawned once, then

twice and made her way down stairs. Her brain was still half asleep

so she poured herself some good old coffee "hmmm......" the

smell of coffee . Today was job hunting day ...again.

And with the dawn of a new day her hopes dawned as well.

She took out the newspaper and 2 highlighters, pink and blue Pink

would mean that she was very interested and blue meant that there

was an opening, but she would take it only as a last resort.

She opened the classifieds

"Let the day begin!" she said and started highlighting .

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Inuyasha have you been thinking about hiring some helping

hands?" Miroku asked on his lunch break ."Huh?" Inuyasha was

deep in thought but this baka had interrupted him.

Miroku walked up to him and sat down. "what do you want?!"

Inuyasha asked obviously upset over having his thought

interrupted for the third time today.

Miroku put up an eyebrow and stared at Inuyasha "Are you o.k.?"

He asked skeptically "Why wouldn't I be?!"

Inuyasha practically barked back "Well, it seems to me that you are

acting very unlike your self " he stated. "Oh yeah! How so?"

Inuyasha glared at Miroku ready to pounce on him dare he say

anything .Miroku, wiser then he looks, got up from his chair and

went back in the direction of the kitchen. "I don't know much

Inuyasha, but one things for sure ...." He walked into the kitchen

The doors swung open and his head poked out "its about a girl"

It took Inuyasha less then 10 seconds to get to that kitchen, ready

to kill that know-it-all, But since Miroku was a know-it-all he

already locked the doors. Leaving Inuyasha out to curse in

solitude.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

5:00 pm "This is not working!!!"

Kagome shouted at her list of jobs that she had been crossing out.

Only 3 places left out of 25!!!

The people around her looked at her as if she had gone mad,

But at the time it didn't really matter ...not at all.

She walked up the street to a hair salon, she opened the door and

the scent of makeup ,shampoo, and soap engulfed her. "How may

we help you miss" a beautiful lady in her mid 20's asked. She

looked very confident and showed off her pearly whites with a big

smile.

"Yes, I read about your ad in the classifieds and I was wondering if

it's still open?" Kagome was starting to get desperate "Hmm, ok

lets go talk in the back" the lady said . Kagome followed quietly, they entered a small room with a set of sofas and lots of cushions.

'Definitely women's territory' Kagome thought.

They sat down "O.k. let's begin" the lady said. "Do you have any

experience for this kind of work ?" Kagome shook her head "No,

but I'm a quick learner"

"hmm ..." the lady said and the questions continued.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8:00 pm "Hurry up runt we're late!"

"why are we going out again, we did just yesterday!"

Shippo complained "It's not we runt, your staying over at Miroku's

I'll pick you up from there "Inuyasha commanded as Shippo

grabbed his jacket "Inuyasha, are you going to go meet that girl

again?" Inuyasha ignored him as the got in the car "I guess that

means yes" Shippo said

"You better figure out why she's mad at you or else she'll give you

a rough time." Inuyasha parked on the curb and waited for Shippo

to get out. "Yeah, yeah, whatever" he said not really paying

attention. "Baka .." Shippo mumbled as he walked up to Miroku's

Door. "what was that ?!" Inuyasha shouted after Shippo.

Shippo turned around and stuck out his tongue and ran the rest of

the way to the door. Inuyasha cursed until he realized it wasn't

worth it any more and drove off to go see Kagome.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

9:00 pm Inuyasha had been waiting for nearly 45 min,

he was beginning to lose faith in her showing up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh no! I forgot about Inuyasha!"

Kagome started running it wasn't like her to forget things .

Its just she didn't get a job, not even a maybe. She wasn't qualified

for the jobs she went to, and none of the restaurants needed any

waitresses . She got to the place where they were supposed to meet.

She checked her watch, 10:23 "I hope he left, then I won't have to

deal with him!" but inside secretly she was hoping that he was still

there waiting for her. She opened the door and looked around. He

wasn't in sight. She took a couple of steps to a table near the back,

and there he was staring at a spot on the table.

Her heart took a quick dip into her long ago emotions and she

approached him "Inuyasha ?" He looked at her and frowned "what

took you so long?!"

He stated but he wasn't about to ruin their reunion so he got up,

took her hand, and made her sit across from him. She sat down and

said nothing.

He could tell that she was tired it showed on her face that she was

exhausted. "So, why am I here?" she asked gently.

Inuyasha got confused and hesitated for a moment "Actually I'm

not sure either .....how about we make it a reunion"

she smiled and agreed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N

Ok I hope I made up for my previous really short chapter

Hee hee also umm you'll find out in the next chap. How they know

each other its already in process but I didn't want to make this chap

tooooo long so I thought this would be a good place to end it

So yeah as usual you review I upd8!

Ja-ne!

Special thanks to my Beta-Reader Sakura Uchiha Sasuke !

and thanx 4 the advice Trillian!!!

and to my continues reviewers essis and lyn Thanx!!!


	6. Scars

(Inu and gang don't belong to me, they belong to R.T)  
Aaahhhh I made you guys wait didn't I!  
I'm kind of sorry, hee hee -grins evilly- any way, let's not waste any more precious time. on to the fic!!!  
  
Ch.6  
  
Scars  
  
Kagome sat down, still wondering why they were meeting up like this.  
It's been too long to say they had any real relationship .  
  
"Kagome...." Inuyasha said, he wanted to say something, anything, but he wasn't sure what.  
  
In high school, they had practically ignored each other, and all of a sudden he wanted to  
  
talk to her, he didn't know why.  
  
Trying to think of something to say, out of a million things, he found the worst one  
  
"Kagome are you mad at me?..." Kagome stared at him, dumbfounded, did he really just  
  
ask the most obvious question in the world! Trying to keep her patience,  
  
she closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and counted mentally to 10.  
  
"No ...Inuyasha what makes you think that ?"  
  
she asked sarcastically "Oh....its just your acting kind of funny"  
  
"Grrrrr!! that's it!!!! " she shouted and slammed her hands on the table  
  
"you haven't changed at all!" she shouted "Well ….neither have you...."  
  
Inuyasha mumbled at her "I heard that !" she shouted.  
  
a couple sitting near by, tried to ignore them. Suddenly, their 5 year old son said  
  
"Mom, are they married too?" Kagome looked at the kid with murderous intent  
  
"Mom, she's scary…" the boy said ,and hid behind his mom.  
  
Inuyasha got up and grabbed Kagome by the hand "I'm sorry, you know she's a bit tired,  
  
you know work and all" he started walking towards the door, with Kagomes  
  
hand still in his grasp "let go! I couldn't possibly be tired from working !"  
  
she yelled "cause I have no job!" Inuyasha kept walking down the street,  
  
until he reached the park. Kagome kept yelling about how he hadn't changed at all, ect. ect.  
  
they reached a small lake, and Kagome stood still, the cool breeze of the night,  
  
made her cheeks slightly pink, the stars reflected on the water and she just stared.  
  
Inuyasha sat down right on the fresh grass,  
  
he pulled Kagome by the hand, making her sit right next to him  
  
"It's so beautiful …"Kagome mumbled "Ih-huh" Inuyasha nodded  
  
"Why'd you bring me here?" "Just cause. I like it" he said looking up at the stars  
  
"Kagome shivered once and then looked up at him "So...... …"  
  
she didn't know what to say ,how weird she thought,  
  
they had been so close, there was never an awkward moment moment between them.  
  
never a time, where there wasn't something they had to say to each other.  
  
Most of it was just sarcasm, insults, or tricks but they were so close.  
  
Now, everything stood still, and she didn't know how to react to him, he had changed after all,  
  
she thought, he was no longer the boy who she grew up with, he was a man she realized,  
  
and she a woman "Inuyasha how've you been?" she asked  
  
"I... …its good everything is good" he smiled at her "How about you …how's you mom and grandpa?"  
  
his question made her heart bleed all over.  
  
One look at her and he froze "What happened kagome?what's wrong?"  
  
she wanted to cry. It's been 2 years, and she hasn't really cried or talked to any body  
  
about it. On the funeral, she shed a single tear, she wouldn't let herself  
  
drown in her sorrow. She was responsible for Souta, and she needed to stay strong  
  
for the both of them. But, now with Inuyasha,  
  
all the years they shared.  
  
It seemed ok it seemed ok to let it all out .  
  
Kagome looked up at him "oh Inuyasha!" she sobbed, he embraced her and held her tight  
  
"mom and grandpa they…….-sob-…… they had an accident  
  
and neither of them came through, they both left me and Souta!"  
  
Inuyasha felt her pain, he knew Mrs.Higurashi, and grandpa and Inuyasha spend a lot of time  
  
together too. He remembered how he felt, when his mom had died,  
  
but he wasn't completely alone, he always had his older brother, Sesshoumaru, who took care  
  
of him, but Kagome was alone, with nobody, he hugged her tighter  
  
"its ok Kagome" he soothed her, as they sat surrounded by stars…………………..  
  
A/N  
  
-yawn-  
  
its 12:am im updating just 4 you guys  
  
I really hope you like it!  
  
Any way guys better review!!!  
  
Hee hee I know you will so good night see ya next time  
  
p.s.tell me what you think of it so far!  
  
Arigato ….  
  
Oyasumi………..(snore snore)  
  
. 


	7. Finally

Disclaimer: Inu and gang belong to ........R.T, and not me ....weahhhh!!!! -sob-sob-  
Oh well, on to the fic!-  
  
Ch.7  
  
Finally  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked after a little while.  
  
"Hmm.." "Why did you want to see me?" she asked watching him.  
  
He didn't answer for a while "I didn't know it was you" he finally said  
  
"Oh, who did you think I was?" She asked getting irritated." I don't know" He answered slowly  
  
getting confused,  
  
'How should I answer her? She'd get mad if she knew I was listening in on her  
  
conversation.  
  
"So you always just jump up and talk to girls you don't know!" she said  
  
looking at him closely waiting for an answer  
  
she was getting angry again  
  
that was obvious. " Kagome it's nothing like that...!"  
  
'Man, she hasn't changed at all' he thought  
  
"Oh, then explain it to me!" 'He hasn't changed at all !!!'  
  
Kagome thought angrily "Never mind don't explain!. I'm leaving" she said  
  
standing up to walk away "Kagome wait!" He got up and followed "Wait,  
  
damn it!"  
  
"I never want to see you again Inuyasha!" she shouted still walking away  
  
from him  
  
He ran after her, grabbed her hand, and spun her around making her face  
  
him  
  
"Meet me here tomorrow" He wanted to see her again  
  
"Let me go Inuyasha!" she yelled "Meet me here tomorrow" "I said no! now  
  
let go !"  
  
(A/N:De ja vue (is that spelled right?)  
  
She was struggling to get out of his embrace "I'll give you a job" she froze  
  
the one thing she needed the most right now was a job how could she say  
  
no? She's been up and down, left and right, all over the city and she hasn't  
  
found a job. Soon Souta would find out and she had to pay the bills and the  
  
shrine needs some fixing up. she couldn't go on much longer without a job  
  
"Ok.... I'll see you tomorrow ........around ........2:00"  
  
He slowly let her go, and she walked away into the shadows of the night  
  
Inuyasha sighed and watched her walk away  
  
"I cant believe what just happened" she said walking up the steps to her home "Good thing I told Souta he could stay another day...what was I thinking what if he's lying to me? " her mind was half way asleep as she changed into her pajamas " No way I'm being so negative…he has never lied to me in all the years …" she yawned as she snuggled under the blanket 'Just trust him' a quiet voice said in her head. She grinned and dozed off into the world of dreams  
  
------------------------------------DREAM-  
Everything was completely still….not a sound Kagome stood by herself  
  
surrounded in white light  
  
"Hey Kagome!" a young voice called to her.  
  
Kagome turned to see who it was "Hey Hojo..." Kagome replied the boy was walking towards her.  
  
He was getting closer and closer.  
  
She turned around, trying to find another boy, the boy she was so fond of  
  
……..there he was!!!Off in the distance "Inuyasha!" she called after him, He  
  
turned around looking at her . She tried to run to him but the faster she ran  
  
the farther away the boy seemed "Inuyasha !"she called again "Wait for me!"  
  
But Inuyasha started disappearing into the distance "Kagome here I am"  
  
"Hojo said standing behind her she looked at him sadly and looked back to  
  
where Inuyasha was just seconds ago........."Inuyasha............." She  
  
whispered as Hojo led her away into the white distance.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
---------------------------------------MORNING--------------------------  
  
9:45 am Kagome woke up "What a night......." She said out loud  
  
She went downstairs and drank a cup of coffee rethinking yesterday.  
  
"I cried .... how silly of me!" she said out loud funny it didn't seem silly then  
  
and then we argued over ...hmm can't remember....and then........  
  
Inuyasha offered me a job !!!  
  
"I'm so happy!" she ran up the stairs with her hopes as bright as the sun.  
  
She went to take a long bath ..  
  
She hummed away the time thinking of what kind of job it could be .She  
  
wanted to trust her feelings ,Which told her that she was getting a job today!  
  
after a little while the phone rang "oh ..no" She got up and wrapped a towel  
  
around her.  
  
By the time she got to the phone they hung up ..."Argh! whatever!" She  
  
marched back into the bathroom.  
  
She checked the time on the bathroom wall  
  
12:30 pm "Might as well get ready "  
  
She washed up and walked into her room "What to wear?"....she looked for a  
  
while until she finally decided on a white and pink summer dress, with  
  
spaghetti straps, the dress ended just before her knees. She put her hair up in  
  
a pony tail, and put on a pair  
  
of silver hoop earrings, and a wrist watch. By the  
  
time Kagome was finally ready it was 1:30 pm.She put on a pair of white  
  
high heeled sandals  
  
feeling prepared to celebrate her good fortune and good spirit she walked out  
  
of the house to go see Inuyasha.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kagome got to the park and sat on a bench by the lake close to where they  
  
were yesterday  
  
She checked the time on her watch '2:15' she waited patiently for Inuyasha  
  
......  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I'm late damn it!" Inuyasha said as he drove like a madman to the park .....  
  
He parked and ran into the park where they were supposed to meet.  
  
'No' he thought 'it will seem like I was too eager to meet her better  
  
walk' as he got closer to the lake there she was. He saw sitting on the bench  
  
Her legs crossed she was pouting at the floor  
  
He sneaked up behind her and suddenly jumped over the bench to sit next  
  
to her she jumped up in sudden shock.  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!" she shouted ready to kill him  
  
She punched him in the side  
  
He got up and ran around the bench  
  
"Wait here you!" she shouted as she chased him around the bench  
  
"Hey Kagome !!! I didn't do anything!!!"  
  
He shouted back laughing  
  
She finally gave up and sat back down "You haven't changed" She admitted  
  
with a half laugh "This brings back memories " He said smiling . Kagome  
  
stiffened a little and then calmed down "yeah.."  
  
she said calmly 'there it is again'Inuyasha thought 'Something in the past is  
  
bugging her something about their past but what ?'  
  
"So how about that job offer?" Kagome asked looking out at the lake  
  
"Yeah… umm ill take you now. come on" he got up and started walking .She  
  
got up too and followed him "aren't you going to tell me at least what kind  
  
of job it is?" she asked trying to keep up with his quick pace .  
  
"We're almost there, it's just down a couple of streets….."  
  
They walked on Kagome was curious, what kind of job could it be?  
  
"how come you know of an opening ? are you looking for a job too?" she  
  
said "nah …he's a friend of mine and he needs some 'helping hands' he told  
  
me to keep a lookout so I did"  
  
he smiled at her and kept walking .  
  
"Here it is" he opened the door and let Kagome in "Oh !!..Inuyasha it's  
  
a…………….-  
  
A/N  
  
Ok guys what is it!!  
  
A giant …………….jail!?  
  
Lol!!!! Read and find out!!!!  
  
Next chapie coming out …soon ? who knows!!!!  
  
Hahahahahhaha I love it!!!!!!!  
  
Ok any way I just want to thank  
  
Ashitaka666 :thank you so much for that wonderful review!  
  
And the rest of you ….where are my reviews!?????  
  
I upd8 only 4 my reviewers so this one went out to ashitaka666!  
  
…o.k. o.k.…….. and the rest of you!  
  
But seriously review and tell me what u think ok ? thanx a billion!  
  
Ja-ne! 


	8. Get Ready!

Disclaimer: Inu and gang don't belong to me…..  
  
Ch.8 Get Ready !

"Inuyasha it's …. a restaurant !" Inuyasha smiled at her and nodded. He walked past her.

"Inuyasha I can't believe it! She said still walking behind him. "Why not? And why are you so

happy about it being a restaurant?" "Well it's just that at my old job. I worked at a restaurant too

and well I'm just glad, I guess" she smiled up at him "Well let's go see my friend" He turned

around and kept walking into the kitchen." Hey guys, where's Miroku?" He asked the kitchen

staff.

"Oh, he's in the back office" Inuyasha walked to the other side of the kitchen and opened a door

that said 'Employees Only' Inuyasha swung open the door and walked up to the only desk in the

room.

Miroku sat on the huge office chair leaning back with his feet on the desk. Snoring away the time,

there was a magazine on his face…? ' make-out violence' Inuyasha walked up to him, grabbed

the magazine, and hit him on the head with it. "No, Koharu I didn't mean it!….Oh Inuyasha"

"Yeah, what were you doing?" Inuyasha asked irritated. "Working, of course, So, why are you

here ?" "I found you some help" Inuyasha stepped aside and Kagome slowly appeared from

behind him. Miroku jumped up, slammed Inuyasha literally into the wall, and grabbed Kagome's

hand. " My Dear Lady, are you troubled by this wretched fate of mine?" "uhh I'm not so sure ?"

Inuyasha fumed from his place in the wall. "I just came for a job" "good , good and that's exactly

what I'll do for you, give you a job." "That's it! " Inuyasha managed to get free of his imprint in

the wall and marched back to Miroku. " Get away from her! Your supposed to give her a job,

that's it!" Inuyasha gave Miroku a death glare. "umm, yes of course, when can you start?"

Kagome wanted to bubble over with excitement. "umm as soon as possible" She said smilingly

"That's good, just sign these forms, and there is a contract as well" A contract? Inuyasha thought,

he hadn't told Miroku anything about a contract, just the job application.

"Ok ,thank you so much, sir I'll have them back to you tomorrow morning" "That's good and you

can start tomorrow if that's alright" Miroku said ignoring Inuyasha totally "Of course it is, thank

you so much" Kagome said again trying not to sound too eager "alright then, see you tomorrow"

Miroku said gazing at her. Kagome walked out the door, the second she let the door close

Inuyasha gave him a traumatizing punch and walked after Kagome.

"……..ouch..?" Miroku mumbled from his upside down position in the chair, and grinned anyway.

* * *

"Inuyasha this is great ! I'm so happy!" she said going over the forms. "Inuyasha you haven't said

much is everything alright?" She asked "yeah,…I'm just glad I could help" he said looking out at

the lake. They were back in the park, sitting on a bench. He cant imagine how much he has done

for me? Kagome thought as she looked away to a little boy about Sota's age. "Inuyasha , thank

you so much" Inuyasha was about to say something but as he turned his gaze away from the lake

he suddenly found himself being hugged. "Kagome ,….it was nothing, really" "well.." she slowly

let go "I just wanted to thank you" " I better go now, I have to pick up Souta" she stood up and

so did he. "yeah, I have to go too" Inuyasha said slowly "I guess this is good bye" Inuyasha just

watched her "ok ,well then,…bye" she said slowly and walked away She doesn't know, ill be

seeing her more often now.

Inuyasha thought and walked in the direction of his car.

* * *

Kagome knocked on the door "coming!" came a sound from inside " Kagome!" Sango said

excitedly she stepped away to let her in. "I have the greatest news!" She exclaimed "I just got a

job!!!" "ahhh !!!!" Sango screamed and hugged Kagome "I'm so happy for you!!!" "me too!"

Kagome said not caring that what she just said didn't make a lot of sense.

" I haven't told you the best part yet!" Kagome said still excited, beyond compare "guess what

kind of job?" "I don't know just tell me!" "oh alright, its …a… restaurant!" "oh Kagome I'm so

happy, I was so worried! When do you start ?" "tomorrow" " This is great! Souta will be really

happy!" "you mean he knows?!" Kagome asked suddenly "well yeah, I thought you told him"

"no, I didn't, poor Souta he must be so worried. Where is he now?" "They went out, I think they

will be back soon."

* * *

" What was that all about?!" Inuyasha shouted "and why are YOUR dirty feet on my clean

desk!" "well" Miroku said slowly " it was all part of the plan, if I was to pretend to be the boss I

had to play it out carefully" He said satisfied with his measly excuse "oh, yeah, and 'oh no Koharu

I didn't mean it!' was so part of the plan too ! Right?" Inuyasha asked sarcastically "sort of…"

Miroku said slowly… "did I really say that?" He asked curiously "ugh! I give up!!" Inuyasha said

as he walked out of his own office.

* * *

"Sango were back" came Kohakus voice from downstairs.

"their back" Sango said to Kagome.

"yeah I guess I should talk to Souta now" Kagome went downstairs, with Sango right behind her

"Hey Souta" Kagome said slowly "Hey sis" Souta said from the video game they just turned on "

Can I talk to you for a minute?" Kagome asked nervous. Souta paused the game and turned

around "If it's about your job, I already know and it's ok don't worry about it" he smiled trying to

cheer her up "oh…" she was speechless "Well, I just got another one" she said "you did?! that's

great" Souta said not sure how to react he just smiled, "Ok, well I guess you can get back to

your game now" "Kagome, you worry too much" He said as he turned back to his game with

Kohaku. "Yeah, I guess I do" She sighed and went with Sango into the kitchen for some coffee"

* * *

Kagome took Souta home later on and they got ready for bed, he yelled from upstairs "love ya

sis!" and went to sleep. She thought about that for a moment he never told her that he loved her,

well not like this. Now its normal.

It used to be a big deal for him to say he loved her.

Ever since mom and grandpa are gone, she's been filling their place. She smiled and picked up

her papers to go into the dining and start filling out the 'job application'.

* * *

A/N Hey guys sorry for taking so totally loooong!

Any way I hope you guys like this chap. And please,

please review!

Thanks and if ur confused about anything just ask I'll explain ok ? Ja-ne !


	9. he has a plan

Disclaimer: Inu and gang don't belong to me !  
(this disclaimer counts for the rest of the story so I won't have to waste time and space…yay! 

Ch.9 He has a plan

"Souta get up its getting late" Kagome shouted up the stairs as usual " coming …"

she heard him mumble She went and made some breakfast for the both of them .  
She spend most of the night filling out her job application But she didn't feel tired at all, today was the day she'd be

working again!

She was beginning to get giddy again "stay calm, everything will be alright" she said as she set the table "Kagome, why

are you talking to yourself ?" "oh! no reason" she said and sat down. "you know everything will be alright" Souta said

calmly and unbelievably mature. "you're right Souta" Kagome smiled And started eating.

* * *

Inuyasha burst into Shippo's room "how many times do I have to wake you, runt!" Inuyasha marched towards the lump

on the bed ready to tear off the blanket. Shippo simply rolled off and under the bed. Inuyasha at the end of his patience

grabbed anything and everything he could find and started throwing it under the bed. "Alright, alright I'm coming already"

Shippo mumbled. "that's more like it" Inuyasha said and stormed back out. While Shippo mumbled "Baka Inuyasha". "I

heard that!!" Inuyasha shouted back from outside the room. "he's always such a pain, I think he needs a grown up to

watch over him" Shippo thought out loud as he got dressed for school.

Inuyasha was busy making breakfast 2 big bowls of Ramen! Shippo finally came down dressed and ready for school.

"hey, Inuyasha?" "yeah…" Inuyasha said as he started to dig into his bowl of ramen. "ummm, can you sign my report

card?" Inuyasha was surprised for a second "he hadn't paid any attention to Shippo's school at all" Well he hoped the

little guy was doing good. Inuyasha slowly took the small envelope from Shippo and started opening it before Shippo

burst out "don't be mad at me Inuyasha!" Shippo put his head on the table and froze Inuyasha wasn't sure how to react "

come on Shippo stop being such a baby!" Inuyasha decided to look at the report card. He opened it slowly and read

"well Shippo its not that bad, there's nothing you cant fix" Inuyasha went over the report card almost everything needed

improvement, except his math skills which were excellent!

He read the teachers comments :  
Shippo is one of 'the' best student I have ever had!

But his attention span is short and he rarely if ever does his homework. And he doesn't have very many friends, he needs

to feel free but it seems something is holding him back. I know its none of my business but could it be lack of attention?

"ha! As If she knew anything ! Shippo is just fine!" Inuyasha scoffed "so your not mad at me Inuyasha?" Shippo raised

his head from the table "no way ! your teacher doesn't know anything about you! She got one part right though, that your

one of the best students she's ever had… just forget about it Shippo your doing great!" Inuyasha signed it and gave it

back to Shippo. "Really!?" Shippo looked hopeful. Inuyasha gave him a serious look and said "Really" Shippo jumped

up in excitement.

"ok Shippo lets go, we don't wanna be late" Inuyasha said in all seriousness as he got up and put on his jacket Shippo

stared "what's wrong Shippo ?" Inuyasha said as he grabbed the keys "were early…" Shippo mumbled in disbelieve "so

" Inuyasha said carelessly and made his way in the direction of the door, shippo slowly followed "something's wrong!"

shippo finally managed as Inuyasha turned a corner . "what is !" Inuyasha started getting irritated "were early, and your

socks match too! whats up Inuyasha spill it!" Inuyasha had the sudden urge to burst out laughing but didn't , he frowned

instead…ready to give him a serious, and useless explenation that had nothing to do with the truth. Inuyasha was about to

open his mouth as shippo suddenly burst out "you gave Kagome a job didn't you! And today's her first day, and that's

why your not mad about my report card your socks match AND! Were on time!" Inuyasha stared stupidly at the

crossing guard, that left a while ago and didn't come out of his little trance until the honking from behind him snapped him

out of it.

"I'm going I'm going dammit!" he finally said as he drove up to the school "its all true then…." Shippo said slowly, but

then he remembered something ….something great!  
He could go over there after school, he could see Kagome and see if she was really worth their time, with an evil grin he

got out of the car and walked slowly to class. "didn't even say bye…that runt!"

* * *

"Inuyasha! where have you been! Kagome started an hour ago!" Miroku announced from his -not really his- desk "shut

up !" Inuyasha said fiercely "did u see the traffic out there "uh…no" Miroku said slowly… "then shut up!" He was pissed

for being late, he really wanted to be on time, he had a little plan that now went to waste.

"well Inuyasha…get to work!!!"

Miroku shouted just as the rest of the plan went. Inuyasha growled and grabbedhis

apron and tray, as he marched out the door.

He wanted Kagome shocked to see him again, then shocked to know he works here too, and he wanted to be the one

to show her around and make her understand how it all worked. But no, it was all messed up. He put on his white apron

and gabbed the silver tray, trying to hold it all professional. He peered out into the crowded tables and saw Kagome

standing a little ways off with her apron and tray looking completely radiant as she took orders for a little elderly

lady,who was smiling happily at Kagome.

Inuyasha was practically melting against the wall as he watched her, just then Kagome turned around, just in time to see

Inuyasha stare at her, but that wasn't what got her attention…it was the silver tray and white apron that completely took

heroff guardInuyasha decided to take that as his que "Hi Kagome sorry, I'm late" he smiled generously and walked to

another table ready to take orders. Leaving Kagome all alone to think all the thoughts she would be thinking right now.

Inuyasha grinned.

A/N thanx u guys for reviewing, more will be up soon ja-ne!


End file.
